


【盾冬】被偶像潜规则了怎么办？

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养, 娱乐圈潜规则, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 狗血娱乐圈爱情故事/大导演和小演员的惶色文学没啥三观的一篇/ 注意避雷暂定连载
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 94





	1. 01章

Bucky生涩的握着酒杯跟在熟练斡旋于名利场的经纪人身后。

他是第一次来这种场合——以至于得要他的经纪人暗里掐掐他的腰，他才能挤着笑脸迎上前去和各种有名的导演编剧介绍自己。今晚他穿了一身深蓝色的天鹅绒西装，头发用发油梳到背后，挺拔的身材让他在不大的酒宴里算是很惹眼。在每一秒都有人削尖了头往里挤的娱乐圈，没有背景后台的新人想要获得资源总得付出点什么，这似乎已经成为了某种心照不宣的规则，人人都遵守，也没人质疑。很少参与酒会的Bucky不知道多少次在背地里被经纪人评价为所谓“不上道”的演员。所以前一晚他的经纪人发给他今晚酒宴的邀请函时，Bucky只是怔了一会，就沉默着收下了。 

但他还是搞砸了——碰杯时陌生的年长导演在暗处用力揉了一把他的屁股——以至于他惊慌的避开甚至还不小心把酒泼在了自己身上。过大的动静让周围不少人都投来意味不明的打趣目光，经纪人不住的对着脸色阴沉的导演替他小声道着歉。 

——————————————————————————

Bucky颓然的用手撑在卫生间的水台前，他胡乱的用冷水擦了把脸，疲惫的看着镜子里头发有些凌乱的自己。从酒宴中心逃离的前一秒他可是清清楚楚的看见了导演铁青的面孔，自己争取许久的电影估计算是泡了汤，尽管他试戏已经通过了——但这并不影响突然来一个翘屁股的小演员顶替掉自己。 

“James·Barnes？” 

陌生的声音在身后响起，Bucky抬头愕然从镜子里看着说话的人——他当然认识这张脸的主人——Steve·Rogers。如果说每个演员都得选出一部演艺生涯中梦寐以求参演的影片，那一定是Rogers导的戏。他绝对不会想到自己最崇拜的导演居然在这个窄小的洗手间门口叫了自己的名字，该死的最让他兴奋的是，Rogers居然知道自己的名字？ 

上帝保证他真的是太紧张了，紧张到连回答都忘了，以至于就这么惊讶的半张着嘴傻愣愣的盯着站在门口的男人，脸上甚至还留着没擦干的水珠。 

“嘿，你还好吧？”Rogers失笑着在愣住的男孩眼前晃了晃手。 

“oh，hi，我是说，是的，我是，Rogers先生，很荣幸见到您。”Bucky终于回过神来，他下意识紧张的把湿漉漉的双手在裤腿两侧擦了擦，有些语无伦次的回答着自己偶像的问话。 

“第一次来这种酒会？”Rogers从烟盒里抽出两根雪茄，递给了男孩一只。 

“呃，是的，但抱歉......Rogers先生，我不会抽烟。”Bucky这句话刚说出口就恨不得钻进什么地缝里。Steve·Rogers——世界一流的导演——自己的偶像——给自己递烟，但他却毫不犹豫的就拒绝了。 

“不用道歉，这可是难得的好习惯，”Rogers只是笑笑收回了递烟的手，他把雪茄放回烟盒里，走到Bucky旁边的洗手台，皱着眉上下打量男孩胸前雪白内衬上那片刺眼的红，“可惜你的西装了，该死的红酒把这么漂亮的一身毁了。” 

Bucky有些窘然的红着脸，他不确定刚才在酒宴那尴尬的一幕有没有被Rogers看到。 

“对了，友情提示，一会出去别喝经纪人递给你的酒，”Rogers转身离开之前突然贴近了男孩的耳侧，有些侵略性的湿热鼻息让Bucky下意识往后躲了躲，“你明白我的意思吧，当然，这是你的选择，接受这杯酒倒也没什么不行的。” 

“James，怎么这么久才回来？我找你半天了。”Bucky整理好从洗手间出来后下意识在四周找寻着Rogers的身影，却被眼尖的经纪人一把拉住。Bucky不住的小声向经纪人道歉，他知道为了搞到今晚这张酒宴的入场券，他的上司可是费了不少功夫，这下可好，短短十分钟，就被他搞砸的一塌糊涂。“去给George导演道个歉，你知道你刚才那样很失礼吧，大少爷，不想丢掉前途就得妥协，你明白吧？”手中被塞了一杯酒，Bucky被半拉着回到了刚才的地方，他们离开后导演身边又被层层叠叠的簇拥着了。 

他攥着酒杯的指尖有些发白，尴尬的站在人群的最外围，不自然的避闪着眼神假装没看到经纪人催促他的目光。Bucky偷偷的用余光找着Rogers，明明今晚没听说他会来，还好自己今天没有拒绝这场酒宴，男孩心里倒有些庆幸，毕竟谁都想亲眼见见自己的偶像，他也不例外。

人群中心的George仿佛注意到了这个又回来的新人，不得不说男孩实在是他的菜，尽管有些不知好歹，但没经历的新人不都是这样，他倒愿意再给这个漂亮的要命的男孩一次机会——毕竟自己只是在他那双怯怯的绿眼睛注视下裤裆就有些不受控制的发硬了，他迫不及待的想要尝尝面前的男孩有多美味了，今晚当然是个好机会。 

“James，你的试戏我看过了，很不错。”George走了过来，有些虚伪的笑着拍拍男孩的肩头。周围玩味的、嫉妒的、羡慕的各种目光投向George主动交谈的这位新人。Bucky脸上挤出一个最大程度满足社交礼貌的微笑，他僵硬的与George碰杯。 

“别喝经纪人递给你的酒，明白我的意思吧？” 

Rogers刚才的话让Bucky心里有点打鼓，他只隐隐约约听过这些灰色的交易，没想到这次就轮到自己了。

他尴尬的在旁边的酒桌上换了一杯果汁，“George先生，抱歉，我今天身体不舒服，刚吃过药所以没法喝酒，真的非常抱歉。” 

George的脸黑的厉害，他没想到这个新人这么不给自己面子，周围几个人小声的议论让他整个人被烦躁笼罩。George又拿起了男孩刚才放下的酒杯递了过去，走近几步在他耳侧用刚好两个人能听到的声音说，“你还没有用这种小孩饮料来拒绝前辈递酒的资格，James，不懂规矩的年轻人，无论他的专业有多好，在这个圈子都走不远，我真的不想让你在这么多人面前难堪。” 

不由分说的手里的果汁又被换成了那杯酒，Bucky的喉咙艰难的动了动，他有些求救般的看了看周围，但四周低声交谈的人们都不动声色的避开了他的眼神，他攥着酒杯的指尖有些发白，艰难的笑着举起酒杯，在George阴郁的注视下，他把酒杯放到嘴边。

刚喝了半杯，手里的酒杯就被夺走了，突然的抢夺让Bucky被呛了一口，他弯着腰不住的咳嗽，眼角都流出了一点生理性的泪水。

但头顶的声音却让他吓得咳嗽都止住了。 

“得了吧，George，别为难生着病的可怜小孩了。” 

是Rogers。

TBC.


	2. 02章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文是没有三观的黄色文学
> 
> 注意避雷

———————————————————————

前一秒还蔓着低声窃窃私语的会场转眼哑然无声。

尽管不得不承认，Rogers两性方面的私生活干净的让人惊掉下巴——他对这种灰色交易向来连眼神的余光都不给一个。不知道多少个妄图乘着Rogers这张床的东风一跃成名男男女女跃跃欲试而来却败兴而归。

但谁都知道Rogers可是从不帮这样的忙——就像现在，帮一个不懂分寸的新人解围——虽然Rogers自己对娱乐圈这种心照不宣的床笫交易不感兴趣，但他也从不会败别人的兴致，或者说，他根本懒得在这片浑水里蹭一根指头。

“行了，George，他还是个孩子，想想我们刚出道的时候，不用让他这么难堪的，”Rogers把剩下的那半杯酒倒在了旁边的酒池，往George身旁走进几步，他低声对面色不善的男人耳语，“我下部戏还缺一个男三号，你的那位小朋友可以来试试，就当我今晚的赔礼，你说呢？”

George的面色缓和了点，前段时间包养的那个小演员最近缠着向他要资源，奈何专业基本功实在太差，George拉下脸来找的人脉都婉拒了自己，Rogers的橄榄枝无疑是解了他的燃眉之急。

“那就谢谢了，我会通知他好好准备，”George对Rogers举了举杯仰头饮尽，不太甘心的眼神瞥了瞥旁边偷偷盯着Rogers的男孩，“那么祝你度过一个美妙的夜晚。”

等George离开这场风波的中心，会场的交谈声才慢慢开始回暖。

Bucky用力掐掐自己的鼻梁。

他现在整个人有点轻飘飘的感觉，脑子也晕晕乎乎。说实话他真的被Rogers的举动搞懵了。Rogers帮他妈的自己解围？如果说这是梦的话他更好相信一点。

“James，你还好吗？”看到George走后经纪人赶紧过来小声询问着Bucky，Rogers压迫的目光让她浑身不自在。

“Lucy......我觉得我在做梦......”

Rogers倒是没走，他半倚在旁边的酒台有些好笑的看着发懵的小孩。

“我去带他醒酒，今晚你不用管他了，去做你的工作，ok？”Rogers像是终于看够了，他把看起来腿都有些发软的人扯了过来，扔给惊愕到半张着下巴的男孩经纪人一句话便搂着怀里走路都有些踉跄的人从暗门离开了酒会。

————————————————————————————

Rogers今晚特意带了房车的钥匙。

他把意识渐渐有些模糊的男孩安置在了后排的座位，用手捏起那片鼓鼓软软的脸颊，拧开车里的一瓶矿泉水给男孩送进了一些解酒的药，指腹接触脸颊时滑腻的触感让他有些舍不得又用指肚轻轻摩挲了几下男孩柔软的嘴唇才意犹未尽地放开。

————————————————————————————————

欲裂的头痛感让Bucky皱着眉渐渐醒过来，他用力拍拍绷紧着在一侧抻动着头痛的神经以便自己可以清醒一点。眼前的昏暗的光线让他慢慢恢复着视觉，面前模模糊糊的仿佛是坐着一个人......这是......Rogers？

Bucky吓得一个激灵挺直了背。holyshit！谁能好心的来告诉告诉他这究竟是哪？Rogers又为什么会在这？他有点颤抖着开了口，“呃......Rogers先生，谢......谢谢您刚才......谢谢您刚才帮我。”

昏暗的环境让他看不清Rogers脸上的表情，但好在男人没有让他纠结的等待太久答话。

“所以你想怎么感谢我？看在我帮你解决个大麻烦的份上。”

有些陌生的轻浮语气让Bucky一愣，Rogers的意思他当然明白。

当然如果潜规则自己的人是Rogers，他倒也没什么好委屈的。

和从年少敬慕至今的偶像上床，他想这件事应该排在他“死前必须要做的事情清单”TOP1。

“我......我愿意为您做任何事。”他艰难的动了动喉咙。

“那不妨就现在拿出诚意，嗯？”

————————————————————————————————————————————

Bucky绝对想不到事情会发展到现在这个样子——在不知道什么时候就会有人进来的地下车库里，他穿戴整齐的跪在房车柔软的地毯上给无数次出现在自己春梦里的男主角——Rogers——做着快要他命的深喉。Rogers那根粗长的肉刃不留半分情面的在他紧窄的口腔道里顶撞着，后脑勺被那双大手牢牢的固定着，以至于他的口边已经生理性的挂着涎液与肉棒流出的前列腺液的混合物。在男孩呜咽声中，Rogers终于在Bucky湿热的口腔里释放了第一次，男孩咽下去嘴里的精液讨好的看着他，Rogers伸出手指抹去了眼前跪在地上那人被操的嫣红的嘴唇上扎眼的白浊，“乖孩子，你做的很好，现在把裤子脱掉。”

tbc


	3. 02 车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车震预警  
> 微量sp  
> dirty talk预警

“在，在这吗？”Bucky 有些艰难的吞了吞口水。

但 Rogers 只是挑挑眉没说话。

Bucky慢慢解开皮带的金属搭扣，裤链拉开的声音在安静的车内让他浑身发烫，褪下来的西裤缩成一团堆在脚边。他不太敢抬头接汇男人直白的目光。

“上衣也一起。”

“可是……”Bucky有点迟疑的看了看窗外，但一边又顺从的解着繁复的领带。

“窗户贴了单向膜，”Rogers仿佛很满意男孩没有反抗的顺从，他掐掐那张婴儿肥还没消褪的鼓鼓脸颊，凑近男孩耳旁低语，“别怕，没人能看到你在这有多骚。”

西装外套和领带混着衬衣和前几分钟刚脱下的西裤被Rogers放到了前座，Bucky现在倒很庆幸今晚出门前他没穿自己印着幼稚卡通的内裤，仅剩的一条纯棉内裤的情况让他在旁边这个衣冠整齐的男人身边如坐针毡。

Rogers随意的倚在后排，昏暗的环境让Bucky看不清他的表情。

“来这边。”Rogers拍拍身边的位置。男孩的膝盖拘谨的并拢着，早些时候一丝不苟被发油拘着的头发现在也有些乱了，几缕头发不听话的搭到了前额，垂着的头被阴影挡住让Rogers看不见他的脸。

“还有最后一次机会，你可以选择离开，我不会为难你。”Rogers用手指勾了勾男孩额前垂下来的那绺头发，好笑的看着旁边的人因为他的动作一激灵打了个抖。Bucky终于把脸抬起来，那双绿色的眼睛在黑暗的车厢里泛着光亮愈发的像只小猫的眼睛，他的嘴唇被自己咬得发白，但他还是开口说，“您可以......您可以对我做任何事。”

像是拿到通行证，一只手覆上了男孩的后脑勺，湿热的气息扑在他的脸上，Rogers给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻。

这不是Bucky的初吻——他当然有过好几段的恋情，但Rogers的吻让他觉得他似乎回到懵懂悸动的十六岁，在短暂的吻结束后他还有些意犹未尽。

“做过吗？”浑身上下仅有的布料覆盖处被男人轻轻重重的的揉弄，下身过高的温度让Bucky有些说不出的难为情。

“如果，如果您指后面的话，我没做过。”有点小的声音到足够车厢里的人听清他的话。Rogers的吻又拥了上来，熟稔的吻技加上手上的抚摸，Bucky闭着眼回应着这个吻下身不自觉的在男人手中挺动，前端渗出情动的液体已经把内裤的一小块濡湿。

仅剩的内裤不知何时已经被脱掉，Rogers浸透润滑液的手指小心探索着未经人事的后穴，仅仅探进两根指节的一半就已经有些感受到阻力了，他慢慢抽插着已经泥泞一片的后穴，指尖在内壁寻找着凸起的那点。

手指擦过一处凹凸时拥吻着自己的男孩嘴里突然溢出一声呻吟，Rogers又把指节移回那处用力顶摁着，怀里的小猫堪堪睁开那双被水雾笼罩的绿眼睛，“好奇怪......好奇怪的感觉......”

“不是奇怪，是舒服，是不是。”Rogers把手指拔了出来，用纸巾大概擦拭了一下。

刚刚习惯被填满的后穴突然的空虚让Bucky有点难耐的扭了扭下身。

“第一次做就忍不住了吗，看来你真的天生适合被操。” Rogeris脱下外套把男孩抱到了自己的身上。

双腿大开着叉坐在Rogers身上，浑身上下赤裸着被男人看光的一干二净，Bucky简直羞得不敢抬头，不知道是因为这种羞耻的姿势，还是因为Rogers不间断的荤话。

以前怎么没发现他是这样的人？

亏了自己一直觉得Steve·Rogers是世界上最正直的人，Bucky被挑逗的迷迷糊糊也不忘愤愤的谴责Rogers。

“想舒服得自己动手，是不是？”Rogers拉着男孩的手放到自己的皮带扣上。

Bucky被他挑拨的浑身发软，一双手在小小的金属扣上鼓捣了半天也没解开，他自己倒先急的鼓了鼓腮帮子，又瘪着嘴委屈巴巴的和Rogers说他不会解。

Rogers看他样子像是喝醉了似的，男孩本来就深的眼窝被情欲晕起了一圈红，搞得自己只是让他解开皮带倒像有多狠的欺负了他一样。“嗯？皮带都解不开，我看这么笨没法演戏。”Rogers坏心的逗着他，一边自己解开把早就硬的不行的阴茎掏了出来，爆着青筋的肉棒危险的顶着已经被充分开拓的后穴。

阴茎慢慢的挤进紧窄湿润的肉穴，上位的姿势让Bucky觉得后穴的异物感更甚，他不自觉的上下摆动的臀部缓解异物入侵的不适感。

比起已经赤裸的Bucky，Rogers倒还穿的整齐，也只有西裤被稍稍褪下一部分，这情形看起来更像是饥渴的小演员先勾引的他。

贪婪吞吃自己肉棒的臀部无师自通的上下摆动着，惹得Rogers下意识的就伸手拍了上去，不大的力气却让白皙的臀肉上留下了个发红的掌印，肉壁在拍打的刺激下发紧的绞着Rogers的阴茎，突然的缩紧让Rogers骂了句脏话，他抓住两半柔软的臀肉用力向上顶了顶，超出正常尺寸的阴茎终于全根没入。淫靡的味道让车内的空气都有些黏稠，Bucky发了不少汗，身上盖着一层薄汗四肢关节处透着动情的粉红，温度略高的蒸腾下让他的眼神都有些迷茫。Rogers的阴茎在他的后穴里顺畅的熨平肉壁上的褶皱精准撞着敏感点，他几乎被这首次的做爱体验操的神志涣散。

远处的高跟鞋声和越来越近的交谈声让他一下回过神来，惊慌的眼神求助的看着Rogers，下意识捂住了自己呻吟的源头。

这辆车的高度足够Rogers站起来，突然的失重让Bucky搂紧了男人的脖颈，走路的幅度不大，却让后穴里插着的阴茎操的更深了。

“外面，外面有人过来了......”不知道Rogers到底要干嘛，但不好的预感让他忍不住询问Rogers。

后背有些发凉的触感让他心里一沉，他惊恐地看着Rogers，“不行的......不行的，会被看到，Ro——”

Rogers的吻堵回了他后面的话，温柔的吻让他有些安心，紧紧环着男人脖颈的手也松了些，他紧闭着眼回应着Rogers的吻。

几乎是走到车边的说话声吓得Bucky睁开了眼，下身也受惊的夹紧，绞的Rogers下意识闷哼一声。仿佛没看到Bucky乞求的眼神，Rogers反而把他换了个姿势——Bucky现在是趴在车头最前方的平台处——他也能看到周围来来往往交谈、上车离开的人。

“Rogers......不要了......会被看到....嗯....不要Rogers......”男孩的声音甚至带上哭腔了，他小心的捂着嘴不让呻吟声溢出来。

“你再这么大声说话，所有人就都知道，有个第一次用屁股做爱就爽的不行的小骚货在Rogers的车里挨干了。”Rogers俯下身低声在眼圈已经红红的男孩耳边恶劣的威胁着。Bucky想反驳却被吓得不敢再出声，只能无助的摇摇头。George也从车旁走过，他有些若有所思的打量了一下这辆车，嘴角扯了个讥讽地笑便离开了。Bucky觉得身上像是在被火炙烤，Rogers的阴茎操的他整个人快被融化。

“你有没有想过喝了George那杯酒的后果？嗯？”Rogers把男孩的脸颊扭向自己，他一边进攻后穴的最深处，一边温柔的吻着Bucky胖鼓鼓的脸颊。

男孩的眼神在巨大的快感下都有些涣散，但他还是打起精神小声回答Rogers的问题，“抱......抱歉......嗯啊......但我...啊....Rogers不要了......”

男人终于帮他抚慰前端已经一抖一抖吐着白浊的肉棒了，前后夹击的快感让Bucky张着嘴一句话也说不出来，配合着Rogers的操动前后挺着腰缓解着即将到来高潮前一波的快感。

“你只能够被我操，从今天开始，知道了吗？”

Bucky终于在Rogers最后一次的撸动下射了男人满手，后穴也被Rogers射出的精液填满，甚至都有一些从还被紧紧插着的肉穴中流出。

Bucky脱力的趴在方向盘晕了过去。

tbc.


	4. 03章

——————————————————————————————

他不知道自己与Rogers那晚的荒唐究竟该归于哪一类，一夜情或者是什么别的。那天之后Rogers没再联系过Bucky，Bucky也没有主动去找过他，两人默契的仿佛这是一场未曾发生过的诡秘梦境。

但直到今天——距离Rogers那张脸出现在他眼前的一个月后——Bucky刚参加完今天最后一场试戏，他有些疲惫的瘫在汽车后座上，手中被经纪人不自然的塞进一张房卡。

Bucky有些忐忑的对着酒店电梯里镜子正了正领带，还好23楼的高层足以让他在敲响Rogers的门之前平复好心情。他轻扣房门——虽然Rogers给了他房卡，但他总归觉得直接进去不太礼貌，没过几秒脚步声由远及近打开了房门。

“Ro——Casper导演？”Bucky不敢置信的半张着嘴，但很快他意识到了自己的失礼，“见到您是我的荣幸，James·Barnes。”年长的男人友好的拍拍他的肩膀，侧过身给Bucky留出足以进入的空间，“Mr.Barnes，进来说。”

Bucky有些头脑发晕的跟着走了进去，Jesus，谁来告诉他现在到底是怎么一回事，这不是Rogers的房卡吗？

Casper导演的新戏他当然也发了自荐视频过去，但有着层层关系排在他前面的大概有一万位，Bucky的试戏视频如同石头大海，他也根本没有想过自己会被选中。

一张印着剧本片段的A4纸递到他的面前，Casper拍拍男孩的背缓解他的紧张，“你有十分钟来熟悉这段，别担心，这部分没有很长，十分钟后我们来对一下这段文戏，ok？” 

————————————————————————————————

这次的剧本Bucky非常感兴趣，以至于他虽然对被任用不报丝毫希望，但却仔细认真的从头揣摩过这本剧本，甚至被指出的这段文戏，是他最喜爱的几处之一，他几乎能答出这长长的一段用了几个标点符号。所以当Casper试过Bucky的戏后，他不自觉的脸上浮现一丝惊喜的诧异，略带赞许的鼓了鼓掌，这让Bucky有些不太好意思的红了耳根。

“所以，你们结束了吗？”一直紧闭的书房门打开了，Rogers穿着一件深蓝色的休闲毛衣悠闲的迈着步子走了出来，“Casper，我的人是不是很不错？” 

————————————————————————————————

婉拒了Casper顺路把Bucky带回公司的帮忙，Rogers说他还有点事要和Bucky谈，Casper约好了和Bucky经纪人见面的日子便离开了。 

“出乎我的意料，真的，你的表现棒极了，”Rogers关上门，他顺势靠在门板上笑着摇摇头，“Casper最开始以为你是个走关系的花瓶，这下他得庆幸他来了，因为你是块迟早会发光的金子，他捡到宝了。”

Rogers毫不掩饰的直白夸赞让Bucky有些面红的低头拽着衣角，但他心里鼓鼓囊囊的快被兴奋涨开，他偷偷抬头看了眼一直盯着他的Rogers，小声却真挚，“谢谢您，Mr.Rogers，谢谢您给我这次机会。” 

Rogers摆摆手把他揽到怀里，他后仰一点对着男孩绿宝石般的眼睛，“叫我Rogers，还有你不用谢任何人，这是你应得的，是你凭自己本事拿来的，懂吗？”

男孩眼中固执的“不我得谢谢你是你帮了我”让Rogers无奈的笑笑，他干脆一把打横抱起了怀中的人，不顾怀中人小声的惊呼走向卧室，“fine，既然你非得感谢我，我也勉为其难的收下了，不过我们得换种方式，你知道，嘴上的感谢我听的太多了。” 

被温柔的放在床上，Bucky却用手指阻住了Rogers的吻，“M……呃，Rogers，如果您是因为上次的……上次的事情帮我介绍资源，真的谢谢，但不用了，我和你……嗯……不是为了这个，”男孩有些无措的避开Rogers侵略性的眼神，“呃当然我的意思也不是我会感情上缠住你什么的，我、我没想从中获得什么，我只是，我……我对此完全自愿，您不用为我做什——”“自愿什么？”Rogers吻吻阻住嘴唇的手掌，戏谑的眼神紧盯着Bucky的脸。

没想到Rogers会这样问，Bucky一下被噎住，肉乎乎的脸颊涨满了红，太近的距离让Rogers几乎可以感受到他脸颊散发的灼人热度。不知道如何回答而瞪大的双眼，Bucky张了张嘴却什么也没能说出来。

“好了，你不用因此纠结什么，我所做的一切一样出于自愿，或者说你听闻过Rogers做过什么被迫的事情吗？Casper需要一位满意的演员，而我恰巧觉得你不错，仅此而已。”男孩的反应像是终于满足了Rogers捉弄人的恶劣心理，他终于开口给快被自己的紧张憋死的小猫一台呼吸机。Bucky最终还是有些怀疑的点点头，算是赞同了这番话。

“但你似乎很纠结我们的关系，或者你想的话，我愿意和你签一份长期包养协议，”Rogers若有所思的揉了揉男孩柔软的棕色发丝，“如果明确的定位会让你舒服一点的话。”Bucky怔了一下，他有些诧异Rogers的提议。“不过今天你也不是一点错没犯。”Rogers倒也没期望Bucky会立刻给他什么答复，毕竟他可是等了足足一个月，他早就打消了男孩会主动的念头。

“呃，犯错？什么？”Bucky有些摸不到头脑。

“Lucy告诉你这是我的房卡你就相信了吗？冒然信了就算了，开门看到不是我还傻傻的跟着进来，我该说你是单纯还是太蠢了？嗯？”

Rogers的一番话让Bucky有些后知后觉的背后冒出冷汗，Rogers说得对，他的确对这些事情太过不设防。

“对不起……我会注意，下次。”小心翼翼的和Rogers对视，Bucky今天的确很感激他。

“虽然不知道为什么，但我觉得还是坦白一点好，”Rogers的目光始终紧盯着他，Bucky觉得自己要在这潭蓝色汪洋中溺亡。

“过去的一个月我很想你。” 

TBC


	5. 03 车

“如果我不主动，你打算什么时候来找我？”Rogers没用什么力的咬咬男孩的嘴唇，但不满的意味实在是显而易见，“Mr.Barnes？别用小孩都不信的借口来糊弄我。”

“我想那天只是……意外？呃…我猜你会这么认为……fine，fine，抱歉，嗯……你能不要这么一副委屈的表情吗？”他被Rogers一脸控诉的表情噎的话都说不出来，平白生出一股自责的情绪在咆哮他怎么可以这么不负责，竟然抬起屁股就走人！hello？那天被…搞晕的可不是他Steve•Rogers，“我只是不想你觉得，我和你…这样……是为了得到什么。”

其实Rogers还小他一岁，但Bucky入行太晚，导致Rogers在这方面却是绝对的前辈。他被Rogers两条坚实的手臂牢牢箍在床上，压迫性的姿势让他还没平复一会就又开始面颊发烫——再加上被这双湛蓝的眸子用捕猎般的眼神凝视着——虽然Rogers成熟的不像是他的同龄人——好吧，他还是觉得像是被什么蠢巴巴的大型犬盯着。

“我、很、生、气。”身上的人在他耳边一字一顿假装恶狠狠的说着。湿热的气流擦过耳廓让Bucky觉得有些痒，他微微抬起头往旁边躺了躺，双手搂住Rogers的脖颈，泛着亮的绿眼睛带着笑眨着，“那Rogers先生，我得怎么做才能获得原谅呢。”

头顶的光源被挡住，带着热度的阴影覆盖上来，从简单的互吻到他觉得舌根都被吮吸的发麻，在快要窒息的最后一刻他从Rogers的吻里逃了出来，酒店的隔音太好以至于他们只能听到彼此的沉重喘息声在卧室回响。

“我应该算是排的上号？嗯？”不安分的双手已经从下摆慢慢摸索进来，陌生的触感让Bucky不自觉的颤栗，领口的几颗纽扣早不知道什么时候就被解开了，温度略高的体温让他领口裸露出的皮肤泛着情欲的粉。

“嗯……当然，如果你非要和自己比的话，”Bucky半眯着眼平复呼吸，“毕竟这之前我只和漂亮的女士接过吻……呼……轻点……”颤颤巍巍立起来的两个乳尖被男人恶劣的捏在手里挤压，Bucky才开始进行身体训练，腰腹刚刚有一点明显的肌肉线条，胸肌却还有些发软，但这手感倒让Rogers觉得还不赖。

“嘿，别像对待女生一样？”Bucky不满的把在自己胸上蹂躏的那双手拿开。Rogers倒也没继续闹下去，他短暂的起身把碍事的毛衣脱了下来，赤裸的上身让Bucky下意识咽了咽口水，上一次的性爱发生于昏暗的车厢里，以至于他到今天才发现Rogers的背肌、胸肌甚至该死的手臂肌肉都性感的要命。

“看来你很满意，我的荣幸。”Rogers当然注意到了那道盯的自己发烫的目光，他坏笑着盯着床上那人一边从床头的抽屉里取出一管润滑剂，又压回了男孩的身上。两根涂满润滑的手指慢慢扩张紧闭的后穴，Bucky仰头皱着眉紧咬住下嘴唇，后穴本能的排斥着异物的入侵，肉壁的挤压让Rogers的手指更重的捻摁上肠壁上的敏感点。

高频率的刺激带给Bucky一波接一波汹涌的快感，前段的肉棒已经可怜的抖着吐出少许精水。“我上次说什么来着，你很适合被操，这句话我今天依然认同。”Rogers贴着男孩的耳边下流的调情，他已经感受到Bucky急促起来的呼吸和躯体散发的动情的温度。

“疼就咬我，别咬嘴。”他掐掐男孩的脸颊肉一边把阴茎顶在充分扩张了的穴口处，还没等他挺腰插进去，后穴的肠壁却主动吮吸着已经顶进的龟头。

“再次确定，你是个天生的骚货。”Rogers深吸一口气揉捏着两瓣滑腻的臀肉整根操了进去，他暂时没继续下一步等着男孩适应后穴的异样。等紧握自己手腕的力道减轻，后穴也渐渐有了放松的感觉时Rogers才开始小幅度的抽动，不大的动作也让Bucky发出难耐的呻吟，伴着Rogers的挺动Bucky有些长的头发乱的散到前面遮住了眼睛，但他却连抬手撇撇头发的力气都没了，Rogers炙热的阴茎让他软的动一动都是难事。

Rogers好笑的看着Bucky晃着头试图把头发从前额摇走但失败了，他伸手轻轻的把那缕不听话的头发抿到了男孩耳后，露出那双让他着迷的眼睛，男孩傻傻的咧着嘴朝他笑，漂亮的猫咪嘴巴弯出好看弧度。

“以后也不许对别人笑成这样，太傻了。”这句话Rogers自己都觉得酸气冲天，他低头含住Bucky被他已经蹂躏红肿的乳尖，报复一样的用力吮吸，惹得男孩破碎的呻吟更不成调了。肉棒在已经被操熟的后穴顺畅无阻的进出着，拔出来时带出的殷红嫩肉更让Rogers喉咙发干。

“其实我还是喜欢这样，用这种姿势操你，”他轻吻男孩的嘴唇，对上那双满满迷茫的绿眼睛，腰部更用力的向前挺着，“你被操的样子让我想刻成蓝光碟永久珍藏，你他妈该死的让我着迷，James•Barnes。”本就话少的男孩在床上更是寡言，但他耳根越来越红的趋势让Rogers知道他的确听到了自己在说什么。

“换个姿势吗？或者你上位？当然我的意思是骑乘的那种上位。”Rogers吻吻男孩有些出汗的鼻尖在他耳边询问。“不……不唔……不要，我也喜欢、喜欢这个……”他紧握着Rogers的手臂，指尖都有些发白，两条腿无力的搭在男人腰上伴着挺动跟着晃，“骑乘……感觉好累、好累……我不要……”

————————————————————————————

等Rogers抱着已经快昏睡过去的男孩彻底清理干净他射进去的那些东西回到床上后已经快要凌晨一点了，几乎是在后背接触到柔软床垫的刹那Bucky就沉沉的睡过去了，留下一脸无奈的Rogers失笑的盯着他。

拜托，他整个人可是快被Rogers毫无节制的性事折磨的快要散架了，能坚持到清理完回到床上才睡过去已经非常非常非常非常不容易了。

“或许我改变想法了，比起包养，”Rogers用手支着脑袋侧身躺在男孩身边，看着他沉睡时还微微动着的长的过分的睫毛，摇头笑着另一只手轻轻把男孩睡着后张开的嘴合上，“的确恋爱关系更合适一点，你说呢。”

TBC


	6. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可独立观看

Bucky入组已经有一个月了，紧密的行程让他每晚收工几乎是推门的下一秒就扑倒床上疲惫的闭上眼。入组后他就没再见过Rogers，倒不是他不愿意，只不过实在是挤不出时间，但Rogers每晚的短信倒是没停过，一来二去的Bucky已经习惯了每晚洗过澡瘫在床上和他聊一些有的没的。

但今天他已经洗过澡半个钟了，手机里标着「Rogers」的对话框却一直没有动静，他有点焦躁的起身抱了个枕头随即把自己摔在床上，一边咬着手指甲趴在枕头上一边点开了Rogers的对话框。

「在干嘛？」

他飞快的敲了几个字母，然后大拇指又悬在发送键上摁不下去了。

自己这样会不会太黏人了？

Rogers每天也很忙，没准他现在正有个什么重要会议。

虽然是这么安慰自己，但他还是抬手把手机扔在了沙发上。

哼，眼不见心不烦。

像是偏要和他作对一样，在被埋进一堆乱七八糟的衣服、包什么的之中下一秒，熟悉的铃声就从沙发上传了出来。

“F—u—c—k Rogers！”他认命的叹了口气然后从床上弹了起来，终于在几乎快要响铃结束前接起了电话。

“收工了吗？”

当然是Rogers。

“嗯啊……”他瘫坐在沙发上揉着自己发酸的小腿肚，“我还以为你今天有事呢。”

“想我了？因为没收到我的短信。”

“就一点点。”他自己都没察觉说这句话的时候语气有多撒娇，身上的疲累感让他顺势又侧躺在了沙发上，手机发懒得放在右边脸颊，好解放出右手捶捶发酸的后腰。

“一点点？是你还是小Bucky？”

调笑的低沉声线透过电流顺着他的耳道滑了进去，激得他打了个激灵，“God，咱们能不说这个？你也知道Casper根本不可能放我出剧组。”

妈的，他当然想Rogers，任何意义的想。怎么说他也是一个有生理需求的正常男人——即使他是被操的——但那也一样！

一听就是闷在枕头里发出的哀嚎让Rogers摇着头发笑，“我可没说不让你自慰什么的，你这样我很愧疚的。”

“啊哈，这么人道主义，所以包括我能找个什么人临时解决下生理需求吗，”他的坏心眼也被Rogers勾了起来，毕竟面对Rogers的调笑做到不反击是很难的，“我看那个Brock就不错，那大腿肌，啧啧。”

反常的Rogers没说出那句“James·Barnes小心你的屁股”，倒是传出几声轻笑。这倒惹了新火，“哼，你觉得我在说大话是吗，我——嗯？你在开车？”Bucky耳尖的听到电话那边关车门锁车的滴滴声。

“是啊，冒着出事故的风险也要给你打电话，某些人还要去找什么别人，”Rogers似乎正在停车场走着，清脆的皮鞋声敲击着地面，空旷的场所让他传回话筒的声音都大了几分。

“我……我又不知道你在开车……”被迫理亏的人鼓着腮帮子小声嘟囔，“但下次开车不要打电话了！”

“知道了，不过我一会得去见个人，等我回去找你。”

——————————————————————————————

Rogers挂电话前电梯间的语音声隐隐约约传进Bucky的耳朵。这是……酒店？他望着床头指向23:07的表盘下意识皱皱眉。

有点僵硬的放下举着手机的胳膊，Bucky发着愣的摸着长时间通话而发热的手机屏幕。门铃突兀的响起让他才猛地回过神来。

“呃，稍等！”他有点疑惑的趿拉着拖鞋小跑去门口——fuck，该死的门上没有猫眼。Bucky有点犹豫的堪堪把门打开一条缝，“请问是谁？”

门外的安静让他不禁把门开大了探身去看。

下一秒一个还夹杂着些许冷空气的拥抱把他顶回了房门里，门被锁上的搭扣声让他下意识挣扎。

“嘿，嘿，打得太疼了。”那人稍稍松开了过紧的拥抱，一把摘了脸上的口罩和帽子。

“Rogers？！”意识到自己声音过大Bucky心虚的往门外看看降低了音量。

“为了来亲口和你说那句'James·Barnes小心你的屁股'。”轻松的把那人面对着自己抱了起来，不得不承认他快想死Bucky把腿缠在自己腰上的感觉。

“你疯了，这地方可离着加州有五小时的车程？”他不可置信的盯着那双湛蓝眸子试图找出一点「疯了吧大傻瓜我怎么可能开这么久过来」的信息。

但没有，他能得到的信息全都是——「我棒吧？你得好好奖励我」。

“所以你的确实开了…嗯…五个——”“抱歉，我太想你了。”

Bucky尽力回应着猛烈进攻着的热烈急躁的吻——尽管他还是没太学会怎么换气——但这不妨碍他沦陷在男人浑身散发出的情欲里。

“刚才有人说什么来着，我可都还记得呢，嗯？让你记得那么清楚的大腿肌？”结束了那个缠绵的吻，Rogers咬着男孩的耳垂威胁，“看来我得帮你好好解决一下生理需求。”

“Ro……Rogers……我明天还有行程！”

“放心，小南瓜，我问过Casper了，剧组明天临时放一天假。”

“......”

——————————————————————————————

他几乎是被不太温柔的摔在床上，本就松松垮垮的浴袍在这一通折腾下早没了什么实质意义，欲拒还迎的藏着一点软肉不露出来。男人炙热的手掌在他的浴袍下滑动着，微微用力的指尖在滑腻的肌肤上带起一阵微抖的战栗。不满的看着穿戴整齐的Rogers，他干脆鼓着嘴费力的把男人压在自己的身下。

“你总是这样，这太不公平了，”他无视Rogers诧异的目光，紧了紧自己身上的浴袍带子，“所以嘛——”

“操。”Rogers看着眼前的人盯着他用那张漂亮上翘的猫咪嘴唇——咬着拉开他裤裆的金属拉链。

他几乎是一下把坏笑看着自己的男孩拉到自己身上按耐不住的吻了上去，手上动作倒也没停，一拽就解开了那根没什么用的浴袍带子，手掌蹭着有些发紧的内裤边挤了进去握住那团滑腻的软肉。压抑的呻吟声像是融化在空气里的春药钻进Rogers浑身上下每个毛孔，阴茎发硬的顶在男孩腰间的软肉上，他握住小猫硬的已经翘挺起来的肉棒上下撸动着帮忙缓解着积攒的欲望。

Bucky被他撩拨的整个人立不住的发软倒真的像什么发情期的小动物一样粘在Rogers身上，他胡乱的在Rogers胸口乱划一气，学着Rogers对他的样子在男人鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌上揉揉捏捏。

涂满润滑剂的手指小心翼翼挤入微微开合的后穴，本能的排斥着异物入侵的肉穴挤压着Rogers的两根手指所带来的摩擦感让Bucky浑身上下泛起一阵酥麻。

“宝贝好骚，为什么吸daddy手指？嗯？”Rogers一点也不放过折腾小孩的机会，一边吮吸着他的耳垂一边加快了手指在肠壁里的抽插。

“可以...可以了Rogers......操我...快点......”身上的人睁开被情欲染的泛起水雾的大眼睛讨饶。

“乐意至极。”

粗硬的阴茎贯入紧窄的肠壁，挤蹭着肠壁上敏感点压进来的动作让男孩打了个激灵，Bucky觉得从心底像是跑出来一万只蚂蚁啃咬着自己敏感的神经，他黏黏糊糊的舔吻吮吸着男人略厚的下唇缓解无法消化的快感。爆出青筋的肉棒刮弄着脆弱的肠壁，整根拔出又立刻操进去的炙热硬物几乎把肉穴里层峦的软肉操开烫平。湿热的后穴发拧着绞压着Rogers的阴茎，男孩的前端早不知道什么时候被激烈的性事刺激的射了出来，黏糊的白浊可怜的摊在Rogers的小腹上。

“daddy......屁股好疼.......嗯啊...嗯慢点...”骑乘的位置让他双腿发酸着无力，无赖的吻着Rogers的脸撒娇，“daddy快点...快点射...我好累......”

“到底是快点还是慢点，”Rogers被他前后颠倒的语句惹得发笑，下身却更用力的向肉穴深处挺了挺，“给我生个宝宝我就射了，好不好？”

“好......好......daddy快......快点......我好累...屁股好疼....”在过分性爱中头脑已经完全发蒙的男孩根本不知道男人在哄着他说多羞耻的话，他只一股脑的应下来像什么被欺负的小猫一样点着头。

——————————————————————————————————  
“下次等我出组再去找你？总这样太冒险了。”Bucky鼓着嘴踢踢给他按着肩的男人的小腿。

“其实我们可以公开，你愿意的话。”

————————————————————————————————

tbc


End file.
